


Countdown to Checkmate

by setosdarkness



Series: OTP Collection - IwaOi [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Porn With Plot, more characters to follow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi might be the strongest Ace from the underworld, but he's interested in some upstart investigator who just doesn't know when to stop.</p><p>(AKA: an excuse to write IwaOi porn with handcuffs and guns OTL)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown to Checkmate

••• 

"The shipment of goods has just arrived at the South Port, Sir."

"Good work, Kunimi."

He doesn't look up from his desk, an array of papers splayed out like a puzzle that he's piercing together piece by piece. Matsukawa already had choice _words_ for him yesterday, but he's the Ace and nobody actually dares to question his antics, whether they agreed with him or not.

"Um, Sir…"

He tears his eyes away from the activity log that he's perusing and focuses his gaze on his cool-as-cucumber subordinate. Kunimi is all about staying cool, unruffled and un-tired, so it's surprising to see him express interest outside of his delegated task.

"…May I ask why the… interest in _him_?"

Kunimi gestures vaguely towards his desk, but he doesn't need to be provide more specifics – there's currently only one target of his interest after all, and it's the detective that's rising up the ranks and making himself a big nuisance in the underworld.

The Aces of the other families don't appear bothered by the other's presence – one of the reasons that the underworld has existed for so long is that most of the higher-ups in the world's governments owe their successes to them anyway. A heroic upstart with a fresh spirit will soon get worn down by the lack of progress in their investigations, making them easy pickings for a bribe or two in a couple of years' time.

This particular upstart is eye-catching, not only because he possesses handsome looks that aren't surprising to see on a model, but because he's been working on following the underworld's trails for nearing five years now without a sign of slowing down. Most investigators get discouraged after a year of getting ignored by the higher-ups.

"It's just a pastime," he ends up saying to his subordinate, because this is really just a hobby while he's waiting for his other pieces to fall into place. Most of the groundwork for his empire have already been set into place by his predecessors, so he's not left with much to do aside from supervising things and making sure nothing spirals out of control. There's still three months until the next meeting for the Aces and there's nothing but boredom in his horizon. "…Anything else, Kunimi?"

"N-no, Sir! Thank you for answering my question! I'll be taking my leave!"

He's not a very friendly person, but it might be better for his group if he tries to be more charismatic. It's not like his group's strength is ever questioned, but ruling the underworld with brute force has historically ended up in crumbling empires. It might be best if he adds a layer of charisma to his leadership, much like the way movies sensationalize the heads of mafia families.

And speaking of charisma…

He looks at one of the many pictures of the investigator that he's interested in.

—Oikawa Tooru—

Since he's got nothing to do, maybe it will be interesting to _visit_ him?

••• **countdown to checkmate** ;

He enjoys it – seeing the other's face crumple from frustration, before that emotion fades and is replaced by the war between pleasure and pain.

He keeps the other's wrists bound by his own police-issued handcuffs, key lost somewhere during their struggle to get out of the clothes trapping them. He presses the cool muzzle of the gun against the other's feverish skin, circling one nipple slowly until it becomes a hardened nub. The thrill of knowing that the gun _could_ , theoretically, go off if he wasn't careful enough in its handling is more than enough to send flickers of pleasure down his spine, but the other's really interesting for actually getting more aroused with this strange scenario.

He palms Oikawa's crotch, feels the heat even through his gloves. He grins as he watches the other willingly buck his hips into his hands, even if the other knows that he's the top dog of the group that he's chasing to be brought to justice. It's amazing how animalistic lust can easily blur the line between right and wrong – and it's even more amazing to see Oikawa's pretty-boy face transforms to a drooling mess, eyes bright with the desire to _fuck_ and body taut with the desire to _kill_.

"I'll… bring you…to jail… _hnngh, yes, yes, right there—_ "

It shouldn't be sexy to watch someone be so torn between issuing pompous threats and begging to be fucked harder, but it somehow is.

"Are you _sure_?" He asks the puzzle in front of him, eyes zeroing in on the beads of sweat that falls from the other's picture-perfect face and into the cheap sheets of the first love hotel that they've found themselves in. Tailing the other for two weeks surprisingly didn't bore him, but he's the type to seek challenges, so he had set up a drug deal that was all but broadcasted to the world, and then waited for the other to arrive, righteousness in his eyes. It's even more interesting to reduce that righteousness into slivers of immorality. "You look pretty… _busy_ right now though, hmm?"

"Why… would… _mmm,_ I tell you how… I plan – _unn, harder –_ to capture you?"

There's a chance that the other actually has a plan to capture him, just as that there's an equal possibility that there are only fluffed-up words escaping the other's mouth right now. He welcomes both, because the other's interesting either way. Plus, this is just a pastime anyway. There's no point taking seriously, not when there's a clear path laid along in front of his eyes.

"You like running that mouth, huh?" He groans when he feels the press of the other's cock against his. This is just another way of passing time, but it's such a pleasurable activity that he wants to stretch this for a little longer. "How about I take care of that?"

It's unbelievable, but Oikawa grows harder at that, tongue lewdly going up and down the muzzle. The other's brown eyes are dark with danger and it's almost as though their situations are reversed, as though he's the one who's bound to the headboard, as though he's the one who's getting fucked in the mouth by a gun and as though he's the one getting off on being fingered by a sworn enemy. He shivers in anticipation, because there are men who have lived all their life in the world and they wouldn't hold a candle against this person's intensity.

"You're… just a… brute, _Iwa-chan_."

"What did I tell you about that name, shitty Oikawa?"

"You _hate_ it—"

"Damn right, I do."

"—but you can't… _I'm… close_ … stop me."

He replaces his fingers with his cock and that transforms the other's words into unintelligible moans.

If he allows the other to cuddle with him after their intense encounter, well, that's just him being too sleepy to give a shit.


End file.
